1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly connecting with a cable.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 105281148, issued on Jan. 27, 2016, discloses a connector which includes an insulative housing, an upper and lower terminal modules assembled to the insulative housing, and a shielding plate disposed between the two terminal modules. One of tail portions of the terminal modules is provided with a grounding member. The grounding member is sleeved at the tail portion of the terminal module. During the assembly process, a metal shield of the cable is soldered to the grounding member. However, the shielding plate of the connector does not realize full coverage of the front and rear directions of the two terminal modules, and the grounding member is not directly connected with the ground shielding structure, thus a better shielding and grounding effect cannot be achieved. The grounding member needs to be sleeved in the tail portion of the terminal module in advance, and both positioning and soldering between the cable and the terminal and the grounding member are required when the cable is soldered such that the assembly process is complicated and inconvenient.
Therefore, an improved connector is desired.